In order to meet transmitted power specifications, radio frequency gain should be accurate in a wireless telecommunications system. However, inaccuracies typically occur in the radio frequency gain of wireless telecommunications systems. These inaccuracies may occur as a result of effects such as shifts in tolerances, temperature variations, and device limitations, among others. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate or reduce these effects on the accuracy of the radio frequency gain.